A Journey
by TheBabs
Summary: A Goddess is despised by her people. Now a new God comes to take her place. Will she be able to redeem herself?
1. Default Chapter

Allow me some credit. I used to know all about Egypt as a kid, but I can't really remember who was what, so allow me some creative space.  
  
This is a story that follows several lives in the world of Eden. A Goddess, a Pharaoh, his Prophet, a Celtic farmer, a Japanese prince and a girl. Mostly it is about a girl, whose life was ruined by the Goddess, the Quest to right everything, and the people they encounter. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
King Ma'at watched the slaves from his high throne as they toiled under the blazing Egyptian sun. Only the dark skinned ones - the Egyptians - were the slave masters. The slaves were all light of skin and sometimes even hair and eyes. Some slaves who were able to understand the Egyptian tongue were sometimes personal slaves of high ranking Egyptians, while the unlucky ones were whipped for such knowledge. All they were supposed to know was that they were the slaves, and work had to be done. The quality of their meals sometimes reflected on the quality of their work and the mood of their masters.  
  
Right now, the master, King Ma'at, was furious. Soon, his throne was to be taken away. His very lineage was to be compromised because a foolish girl cried out during her whipping-her prayers summoning a God to them for the first time in aeons. The God appeared now and then, bringing new slaves, food and raw material, but Ma'at was still furious nonetheless. He wondered what would happen to him if the God decided to make Egypt his 'center'. As the Pharaoh of Egypt, it was assumed that his lineage came from the Gods. What would happen to his family line if this God made him step down? He sneered down at the peasants all of his life, never thinking he could become one of them.  
  
Orion, the prophet, along with Amun, the executioner, approached the throne, dropped to their knees and bowed so their foreheads touched the floor.  
  
"Rise." Ma'at commanded. They did so with solemn faces. Orion's eyes were downcast.  
  
"Your Majesty," Amun began. "The slave has been executed, as to your orders."  
  
"Excellent." He said, with the slightest of smiles. The he snapped his fingers once. Orion looked up reluctantly. "How will this affect my future?" asked. Orion tried not to faint. He just wanted to be anywhere's by there at the moment, but he licked his lips and said, hesitantly:  
  
"I am not sure your Majesty. This God only appears long enough to drop whatever we need on the ground for the slaves to pick up. I am not sure if this means that He will punish us for killing the one who summoned him, or if he will ever lengthen his visits to our kingdom." Ma'at growled and stood up, clenching his golden scepter in his right hand tightly.  
  
"You fool! Of course the God will stay! That monstrosity that we are erecting for him is proof! The thing that is using every slave for its creation means nothing other than the God will make Egypt his own!" Ma'at bellowed.  
  
Orion noticed that the Pharaoh's tanned head was glistening with sweat. Not from heat, but from nervousness. The golden clasp that kept his robes together had caught the sun and threw it back into Orion's eyes, forcing him to look down. The pharaoh also has an amber ear drop that Orion had given him, claiming that it would protect him from poisoning. Amun stole a glance at his frightened comrade. The prophet was young, no more than 21 years of age, but a terrible weight was placed on his shoulders 2 years ago: determine the fate of the Pharaoh after he commits various acts of benevolence, malevolence or what the drops of wine on the floor meant if the Pharaoh dropped his golden goblet. The prophet was tan, but now being in the presence of the pharaoh made his skin pale to a sickly color. The boy's eyes were now unusually large, seeing everything. His robes were white, but they made the prophet look smaller than he really was. Amun, on the other hand, was a muscular man, whose only clothing was a loincloth and a single golden armband.  
  
"Leave me" King Ma'at commanded, turning his back to the men. They bowed, without the king seeing them and left though double lines of slaves with large palm fans. ________________________________________________________________________ Prince Nisswa's head was thrown back, eyes closed and his long, raven hair cascaded over his shoulders, making his pale skin look like that of a porcelain doll. His kimono was a wine color, decorated with a white dragon on the back. His servants did not dare disturb him in his meditation, which was his current exercise. Everyone, even the King, believed that young Nisswa was the descendant of a God, after taking the King's form and fooling the King's wife. Nisswa opened his eyes, which were a striking amber-the same as a fair summer's sun.  
  
The boy was spoilt since he opened his eyes the day he was born and the midwife saw the amber eyes. Not a person in the room doubted that the boy was a son of the Gods. If he saw something that was thought to be of his fancy, it was in his room before he even got there, as a present. Once, he accidentally insulted a man when he pet the man's dog on the head. A servant, immediately thinking that Nisswa wanted it, offered the man a sum of money for the dog. Nisswa, not wanting to separate the man and dog, refused to take it. The man now offered the dog to his prince as a gift, but guilt grew within Nisswa and he refused. The man left, feeling his dog wasn't good enough for a prince and could never look at the creature with the same happiness again.  
  
Nisswa cursed his eyes. It struck fear into all the commoners who saw them and made his parents this he had godly powers. Frankly, he thought that he was just another person, just with colored eyes.  
  
He opened them now, hearing a scream. Crossing the room to his window, he heard more astonished shouts. He saw a woman, pregnant, be lifted into the air and whisked away. A man, presumably her husband, fell to the ground and cried out. Nisswa looked up to the sky, but the woman was no longer there. He frowned and cursed the God silently. How could he be equated with a monster that tore families apart? He pushed himself from the window and looked at the bonsai tree he had been meditating under. The tree was surrounded by a man made pond, complete with a small bridge for the prince to use. Completely designed after a drawing he had made less than a year ago. This one the one gift that he appreciated. He sighed deeply, laid down on the ground under the tree and drew little circles in the water, scaring up an occasional fish and tried to accept that Gods were Gods, and no matter what he said or thought, they would always be so and do what they wished. 


	2. godly devistation

Dru watched a drop of sweat fall to the ground as he leaned heavily on his hoe. It was an exhausting day for him and the other farmers. For one thing, there were thousands of villagers in his homeland, but barely 12 farmers. Most of there were so old, their bones creaked when they walked. Once, to Dru's disgust, a man fell dead in the middle of the field. He was well over 80, but the Gods had neglected to release him and the others from their Farmer status. He looked up from the ground to the village totem, where hundreds of people lounged, then at the crèche where even more children ran round, playing. His heart sank. Whatever work he did would go straight into their mouths, after they did nothing all day. He doubted he would get any food at all at the end of the day, which resulted in his habit of stealing grain and meat from the store on his way to deliver it. He felt guilty...sometimes, but then he would look at his fiancé and see her belly poke well away from her body, even though she wasn't pregnant. This infuriated him. All the villagers got to be gluttons, but the workers had to starve. What a world, he thought, picking up his hoe and trying to make the dry earth bear him grain. ________________________________________________________________________ Patricia screamed in horror, shaking furiously, and then falling out of bed.  
  
'A dream' she thought, climbing back into bed. It was the same dream, every night since she was a child. The God's creature, an oversized Tiger, had picked her mother up, thrown his head back and threw her high in the air. Patricia sobbed uncontrollably as her mother's head smacked the creature's fang, killing her instantly, then the creature chewing her mother up as if she were a tender piece of cow. 'I have to get over this' she thought, staring at the ceiling. 'That was over 10 years ago. Mother is dead and that monster is still killing people. Mother wasn't the only one.' In actuality, the Tiger was now the epiphany of good. It dutifully managed the village on it's own without even a single mishap or mistaking a person from a cow. Most likely because the little Greek town was the most prosperous town in the world of Eden and there were plenty of cows, pigs and sheep for it to snack on. There were hundreds upon hundreds of children, who followed their mothers when the crèches were too full. She sighed, knowing that her village was the only one that had to have 3 crèches, which still wasn't enough. To make matters worse, there were 100 Breeder Disciples with buildings of their own so that they wouldn't have to work far or get lost. About 145 villagers were farmers, who lived far beyond the outskirts of Greece. Why? Because they needed room to expand the village. The elders were even considering on calling Greece a 'city', because of its massive size. Lastly, there were roughly 120 Builders and 10 Fishermen. The city had abundant food, but there were so many people that were jobless, they slept in the alleys and walkways of others. The houses were designated for the workers, because they needed enough rest to fulfill the next day's work.  
  
Except for the homeless, who were essentially slackers in the world of Eden, there was no unhappy person in Greece. Well, except for Patricia. She hated everything about the God. The wonder erected in his honor, the village totem and the temple that was on top of the highest hill, which required constant prayer. Daily, she was forced to chase after stray animals when the creature approached, then she was forced by her father to help with the farming as well, which caused the animals to wander, and she was always tricked into helping with the construction of a new building on her way home. After eating the meal her father left her, which was always cold when she got home, she collapsed on her bed to dream the same dream. Her life was miserable and there was nothing she could do about it. She cursed the sky and tried to go back to sleep, fiddling with her amber gem necklace—the remainder of her mother. ________________________________________________________________________ [[Insolent humans]] Somari muttered, looking down at Eden from the skies. She heard the curses of hundreds of people. Most were cursing her for not giving them enough food, while others lacked the wood they needed for new homes. [[It is always something with them. They are impossible to please. Maybe a rain of fire will silence their tongues.]] She murmured to herself, and then thought against it. The last time she had done such a deed, she had been unable to put out the fire in time and had scorched the Earth dry in one particular area. Ireland, she believed it was called. The Celtics hated her the most, it seemed. Because of her irritation with them, she sent the fire flying, but had neglected to test her abilities at putting the fire out prior to her deed. She contemplated destroying the village and everyone in it, then decided against that act as well. No pack of wolves could destroy a whole village the size of Ireland without some people escaping. And another rain of fire would only be a huge smoke signal, making her other villagers fear her.  
  
[[Humans bothering you Somari?]] a voice asked. Somari whirled around to see Lethys, her arch enemy just in time for a just in time for a Mega Blast to strike her from the sky. Laughter echoed around her as she fell. ________________________________________________________________________ "Patricia, I'm not going to ask you again to wake up!" her father yelled. Patricia groaned and got out of bed. "There are four other people living in this house besides you who work as well." He yelled, slamming her door shut. Patricia wanted to scream out her fury, but she was too exhausted. She changed her robes, grabbed her shepherd's staff and walked out to the field. Outside, she noticed everyone looking at the sky. A bright light illuminated everything, then a fireball was seen falling from the sky, followed by an evil, echoing laugh.  
  
"The flock!" she gasped, and ran out to the fields. Even some of the farmers weren't out to the fields yet. She ran hard, knowing that if the main herds were killed by the fireball, then they would have to rely on whatever grain fields that survived the fire.  
  
Finally at the fields, she looked up at the sky.  
  
It was above her. Whatever it was. It wasn't a fireball—fire was red—this was a golden-white light. She had no time to scream, or move. The flock left her, running for the fields. She raised her arms by instinct to try and protect herself.  
  
"Patricia!" her father yelled, running to her. But he was too late. It had hit her. 


End file.
